A Halloween Tale
by PixieHunter156
Summary: The Powerpuff girls and The Rowdyruff boys go to a Halloween party but after they get there what happened to everyone else? Are they really good actors or are they real monsters? No romance is really in this but if there is it's vague. Also I do not own the picture for this story, because i would know if that was my work and it is NOT mine. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new story! It's going to be super short though…maybe about 5-8 chapters. This is basically all about Halloween as you can tell by the title. The girls are going to be about 16 while the boys are 15. Ok well I hope you enjoy this and Enough is Enough's next chapter should be uploaded a few hours after I upload this! I hope you all enjoy this story and Enough is Enough! Read away!

Chapter 1: Costume talk!

Blossom was up in her room finishing the last bit of homework she had. " Blossom! Get your butt down here! Your little boyfriend is here!" Blossom heard her sister Buttercup yell from downstairs.

Blossom sighed, "He is not my boyfriend!" She yelled back, before closing her book and heading downstairs to see her best friend Brick. "Hi Brick, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked him.

Brick smiled at her, "Well I wanted to know if you would go to that Halloween party with me next weekend." He stated happily.

" Sure! Sounds like fun. Uh, do you want to come in?" Blossom asked him not really wanting him to stay in the cold weather. Brick nodded and walked in, taking off his jacket to show a black long sleeve shirt underneath a short sleeved red shirt, and some black baggy jeans, and dark red converse. Blossom was wearing a boat neck long sleeve rose pink shirt and a red skirt that goes about 2 inches above the knees with white and pink striped knee socks with black mary jane shoes.

"Blossom?"

"Yes, Brick?"

" What are you going to be for Halloween?"

" I don't know yet. I know Bubbles wants to be a pixie or something, and Buttercup wants to be a zombie, but I don't know what I want to be yet." Blossom stated, " What about you?"

" A vampire! Boomer said he wanted to be the grim reaper, and Butch wants to be Jack the Ripper." Brick told her. Blossom smiled at his enthusiasm of picking a costume. Sure they were too old to trick or treat but you are never too old to dress up.

" Maybe you could help me pick a costume? I have a magazine from one of the Halloween stores." Blossom asked smiling in hope he would say yes.

" Sure, I'll wait for you to go get it!" Brick stated happily, Blossom got up and ran to where she put the Halloween costume catalog.

A/N: Ok I know very very short chapter but you will get a longer chapter next week wheb I update this one again!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about Enough it wasn't ready but it is now so it should be uploaded shortly after this Chapter! I hope you all will enjoy this and enough!

Chapter 2: costume time!

Blossom found the catalog and started to walk back to the living room where Brick was waiting for her. "I found it!" Blossom stated cheerily.

"Great now lets find out what you'll dress up as!" Brick said watching Blossom put the catalog down in front of them both and opened it to the girls' section.

" So any ideas on what you want to be to make this easier?" Brick asked her.

" Umm, Maybe a devil or witch… I'm not too sure." Blossom stated looking at the many different choices. Brick flipped the page to the mythical creatures section for girls. He looked for witch and devil costumes. He first spotted the witches and pointed to the section.

" Any witch costumes you like in this?" he asked Blossom. Blossom studied each costume. She saw a nice red witch costume it consisted of a nice red dress that ends 3 inches above the knees, a belt that attaches to the dress, fishnet gloves and a red witch hat.

" I like this one, but lets keep looking because I may change my mind later." Blossom told Brick. He looked at the costume and nodded looking for the devil costumes. He pointed to the section with the devil costumes.

Blossom looked at them all and picked one out that she liked as well as the witch costume. This devil costume consisted of a red dress (ends 3 inches above the knees) with wings and a tail attached to it, black leggings, and a headband with horns on it. "This one looks nice." She stated.

Brick picked up scissors that were laying on the table and cut out the two costumes and placed them on the coffee table. " So which one do you like the best?" Brick asked Blossom.

" I think I'll choose the devil costume. To me it looks nicer then the witch costume." Blossom stated. Brick smiled and got up.

" Why don't we go buy the costume now! I still need to get mine, I put it on hold so I could come back for it." Brick stated. Blossom nodded and got her wallet and made sure she had a little more then enough money to pay for her costume. Brick also double counted his money to make sure he could pay for his costume.

Then they were off to the store. Once they reached the store they went to get Blossom's first because Brick's was near the check out counter. Once they found the costume in Blossom's size they headed to the place where Brick's costume was being held onto. They retrieved it and headed to the cashier counters. Once everything was paid for they went their separate ways to go home.


End file.
